Pans
by misspiruleta
Summary: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter. Pequeño reto : Reposted.


**Título:** Pans.

**Pairing:** Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter (y una leve pizca de dramione pero nada, una nota)

**Rating:** Disney.

**Nota:** Post guerra pero no post-DH, no sé si me explico. Espero que os guste, es uno de estos típicos fics muy simples pero que espero que os haga sonreír. No es una pareja que suela escribir mucho, pero salió a raíz de ver una manipulación de Pansy y Harry. Creo que la antigua actriz que hacía de Pansy, o sea, ésta, es monísma. So…

Se sentía alguien nuevo. Se sentía libre. Por primera vez respiraba y disfrutaba haciéndolo. Ya no era _El Niño Que Vivió_, ni tampoco _El Salvador_. En ese momento era Harry Potter, un chico de diecisiete años, hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans, dos de los mejores magos que se habían conocido pero sobretodo padres que quisieron a su hijo todo lo que la vida les dejó. Harry Potter, constantemente despeinado y de ojos saltones pero intensos, preciosos. De labios finos, gafas feúchas y cuerpo infantil. De corazón fuerte y alma de líder. Aquél que todavía, cercano a la edad adulta, se sonrojaba ante un cumplido con deliciosa modestia.

Harry Potter no sabía lo que era ese calorcito que empezaba en la punta de los pies y subía como una ola de electricidad hasta el estómago, caracoleando por cada vena, envolviéndolas hasta deslizarse ahora con suavidad hasta las mejillas y estallando también en la columna vertebral. Hasta ese día. Hasta el día en que una voz le arrastró hasta allí. Qué ironía, como la leyenda de las sirenas.

"_Oh your daddy's rich and your ma is good lookin'..."_

Recordaba su nombre. Parkinson. Se había fijado en ella más de una vez porque siempre iba con el grupo de Malfoy pululando de aquí para allá, viendo a qué pobre alumno de primer año sobornar para hacer alguna travesura o a qué Gryffindor encontrar a la salida de la biblioteca para meterse con él. Parkinson, de mueca despectiva, a veces burlona, que miraba con altanería y hablaba en tono de marisabidilla, como si supiera algo más que el resto de la gente. Pero realmente no se había fijado en ella. Es decir, _Parkinson era una chica_. Y Harry se dio cuenta en el mismo instante en que la vio mirando por la ventana del último compartimento del último vagón del tren que llevaba rumbo a su último año en Hogwarts. Apoyaba la espalda en la pared contraria a la ventana, al lado de la puerta y con uno de sus zapatos azul marino daba golpecitos en el marco de la ventana, intentando que el cristal temblara y se moviera. Era una chica. Preciosa, de hecho, cuando no tenía esas muecas que arrugaban sus facciones ni esa lengua afilada asomando por sus labios.

Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía el pelo negro como el azabache y lacio, cayendo por sus hombros suavemente. Negro, como el suyo. No supo por qué, pero no se sentía un intruso mirando por el hueco que hacía la puerta del compartimento ligeramente abierta. Parkinson. De repente su nombre no sonaba tan molesto, sobretodo viendo sus párpados acunando pestañas largas, su nariz pequeña y la tierna piel de sus labios. Se avergonzó cuando ella consiguió abrir la ventana y una ráfaga de aire penetró en el cubículo, levantando su falda. Se sonrojó por primera vez en su vida al notar con qué intensidad había mirado sus piernas delgadas y suaves.

Después se apartó, apoyando la cabeza en la pared. Se sorprendió al notar sus mejillas rojas y el sudor resbalando por su nuca. Merlín. _Era una chica_. No como Hermione. Ni Cho. Ni siquiera Ginny. Era algo completamente distinto. Eran ganas de que no fuera el viento sino su mano la que levantara la falda del colegio. Mierda.

..

La segunda vez que la vio estaban en clase de Pociones. Slughorn ordenó a los alumnos por parejas y Harry tragó saliva cuando la vio caminar con cierto aire de fastidio hacia él. Se esforzó por no hablarle ni mirarla, aunque no pudo evitar fijarse en sus manos, ahora que estaban cercas.

―Potter ¿se puede saber en qué mundo estás? ―exclamó ella, malhumorada―. Vas a estropear nuestra poción.

Era odiosa. De verdad. Pero tenía las manos bonitas, parecían de porcelana.

― ¡Potter!

―Ya, Parkinson, no hace falta que me quedes sordo ―no supo cómo le contestó, porque las piernas le temblaban. Un poco―. Estaba pensando.

―Pues deja de pensar. No quiero sacar mala nota por tu culpa.

―Eres encantadora ―El tono sarcástico le salió bastante aceptable.

Ella se quedó en silencio, algo confusa. Harry reprimió una sonrisa. _Ahí está_. Ni una mueca desagradable en su cara. ¿Por qué lo hacía tanto cuando podía estar siempre tan guapa? Harry ladeó la cabeza. _Vale, ya está bien con la ñoñería_. Si Ron lo viera seguramente se reiría de él y Hermione sonreiría como si fuera un bebé que acabara de gorjear por primera vez. Tampoco era tan guapa. Y en el supuesto de que fuera guapa _hasta el dolor_, su "encantadora" personalidad anulaba toda posibilidad de intentar un... acercamiento.

¿En qué pensaba? ¿Un acercamiento a Parkinson con fines... románticos? Era más práctico resucitar a Voldemort y luchar otra vez con él. O algo así.

―Ajenjo, Potter ―gruñó ella, mirando fastidiada el botecito rojo oscuro que tenía él en la mano―. Trae ―Y entonces sucedió. La tocó por primera vez. Bueno, ella lo tocó a él. Harry supo que recordaría ese momento para siempre. Cuando su mano suave, de dedos largos y finos, rozó la suya, áspera y maltratada por el Quidditch, fue increíble. Lo recordaría hasta cuando diera el último suspiro y se fuera para siempre―. Estás en las nubes, Potter. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Si no estás aquí, discutir contigo no es divertido.

Y esta vez fue él el que no supo qué decir. Pero no le importó, porque, de reojo, vio cómo ella sonreía discretamente, por primera vez, sin rastro de burla.

..

"_¿Quién es, quién es? _

_La niña cobarde, corre otra vez._

_Se esconde con miedo entre armarios mohosos,_

_pues ya ha caído el Señor Tenebroso"_

― ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ―preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Había escuchado un trozo de la canción―. ¿Qué cantabais?

Había entrado en el servicio de las chicas al escuchar la letra de la canción. Parvati y Padma soltaron una risilla escandalosa. Padma sacó su varita, mientras que su hermana ya la tenía en la mano.

―Verás, Harry ―dijo Parvati, con retintín―, hemos encontrado en el servicio a una serpiente, antigua mortífaga, y hemos pensado que estaría bien darle su merecido. Todavía estamos indignadas al saber que Malfoy y los suyos no han ido a Azkaban...

― ¡No te atrevas a hablar de Draco, imbécil! ―se escuchó una voz desde uno de los cubículos―.

―Lo que decíamos, Harry: la serpiente se escondía en uno de éstos. Y creo que sé cuál es ―Padma le hizo una señal a su hermana, mirando en la dirección donde se había escuchado la voz de chica―. Serpiente, dónde estáaas... ¡No seas cobarde!

Harry estaba demasiado impresionado como para actuar. Miró con una mueca de incredulidad cómo las dos hermanas inspeccionaban en cada retrete entonando la macabra canción de antes.

―_Niña cobarde, corre otra vez..._

― ¿Cobarde decís? Que yo sepa, vosotras sois dos contra una. ¿Eso no es cobardía? Sois patéticas. ¿Y sabéis otra cosa? No os tengo miedo y tampoco estoy dispuesta a permitir que insultéis a Draco y a mis amigos. Vosotros no tenéis ni idea... ―Con ese último susurro, la puerta de uno de los retretes se abrió y Harry se sorprendió al verla salir. ¿Cómo no había reconocido su voz? Era Parkinson―. No tenéis ni idea de lo que supone estar obligado a hacer algo que no quieres. Además ¿cómo tenéis la desfachatez de llamarme mortífaga? ¿Es que acaso me habéis visto alguna vez actuando como una? ¿O a Draco? Sois patéticas.

Sacó su varita cuando Padma y Parvati la apuntaron amenazadoramente. Cuando Parkinson lo miró a los ojos de reojo, salió de su impresión y decidió actuar. No podía permitir que ambas hermanas comenzaran una pelea. Sobretodo cuando tenía la impresión de que esta vez no tenían razón.

―Ya basta. No quiero peleas.

No tuvo que decir más para que Padma y Parvati lo miraran extrañadas pero obedeciendo. Cuando la puerta de los servicios se cerró, miró a la muchacha con la que ahora estaba a solas. Ésta todavía tenía la varita en la mano pero ahora lo miraba con extrañeza.

― ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

― ¿El qué? ―preguntó Harry, sentándose en la mesa de los lavabos.

―Defenderme.

―Ellas estaban actuando mal ¿no? Es lo justo.

―Siempre _tan_ Gryffindor, Potter.

―Harry.

― ¿Qué?

―Me llamo Harry, Parkinson.

Entonces ella lo hizo. Sonrió. Y él respondió a su sonrisa. Porque ahora le sonreía sólo a él.

―Yo soy Pansy.

― ¡Pans!

―Pansy, Potter.

Y era la sonrisa más bonita del mundo.

..

Después del pequeño incidente en el lavabo de chicas, su relación con Pansy Parkinson había mejorado notablemente. Si bien todavía no tenían una relación cercana, ahora la muchacha le saludaba cada vez que se encontraban en los pasillos o en el Gran Comedor. Harry tuvo que aguantar la risa cuando ese día ella lo saludó en el desayuno: la cara que había puesto Malfoy no tenía precio.

―Buenos días, Potter ―dijo, al lado de Draco. Éste empezó a boquear cuando vio que ella no tenía ninguna intención de agregar insultos o burlas.

―Buenos días ―saludó, riendo entre dientes. Con satisfacción, e ignorando las miradas confusas de Ron y Hermione, guió su mirada hacia el rubio Slytherin―. Buenos días, Malfoy.

Éste estaba demasiado impactado como para responder.

―Bueno, creo que es mejor ir a desayunar. Parece que a tu amigo le comió la lengua el gato.

―No tiene buen despertar ―bromeó la Slytherin, mirando a su mejor amigo. Malfoy le hizo un gesto hosco con la mano y, sin decir nada, entró en el Gran Comedor, sin esperar a Pansy―. Hey, Potter: bonita corbata.

Harry supo que la chica había hecho algo antes de bajar la barbilla rápidamente y mirar su corbata. Ésta había cambiado sus colores rojo y dorado por unos más fríos: verde y gris.

―Serás...

Sonriendo, la chica apresuró la marcha para alcanzar a su amigo, moviendo la mano a modo de despedida.

Supo que tenía cara de gilipollas mononeuronal al notar las miradas extrañas de Ron y Hermione. ¡Pero es que ella le había saludado! Vale. Definitivamente era un gilipollas mononeuronal. Un gilipollas con corbata slytherin.

..

Harry había estado pensando mucho en todo lo que había ocurrido –por demás impactante-, llegando a la conclusión de que ahora era normal que viera a Pansy de otra forma, teniendo en cuenta que la guerra había acabado y que tanto ella como el hurón, es decir, Malfoy, no tenían nada que ver con lo que habían hecho sus padres, aunque durante todos estos años hubieran sido repelentes. Todo esto fue la explicación que le dio a sus amigos cuando, después de que Pansy, amablemente, le cambiara los colores de su corbata, entró con ellos en el Gran Comedor para desayunar. Hermione lo había apoyado enseguida, argumentando que estaba muy orgullosa de él y esperando que el pelirrojo hiciera lo mismo. Ron fue distinto. Le soltó la perorata de Slytherins contra Gryffindors y después, cuando Hermione lo regañó, empezó a desayunar con ansias, enfurruñado. Se le pasó enseguida, para alivio de Harry.

Esa semana resultó muy tranquila para Harry, aunque también decepcionante: no la vio ningún día, excepto en clase de Pociones, la única clase que compartía con Slytherin. El viernes por la mañana Harry tuvo que admitir que algo raro pasaba cuando observó cómo Pansy Parkinson hablaba con Blaise Zabini sobre pociones. Sí, sobre pociones. _A ver, Harry. Tranquilízate, están hablando de pociones._ Pero ella no lo había mirado ni una vez, había olvidado que estaba ahí, excepto cuando le saludó al verlo. Zabini parecía muy concentrado, explicándole no-sé-qué propiedad, mientras Pansy asentía, mirando el caldero que compartía con Harry. Son _pociones. Pociones, Harry_. ¿Por qué Zabini la miraba tan… _así_? Era íntimo. Harry estaba enfadándose y una gran tormenta arrasaba su cerebro, sin medir nada. _Zabini…Tenía que ser Zabini. Claro, es su amigo, igual que Malfoy. ¿Pero por qué hablan así? ¡Son pociones, joder! Cuando se habla de pociones, no sonríes ni haces bromas sobre la pluma de hipogrifo. _Las pociones no eran interesantes, ni quieres pasarte dos horas hablando de ellas ni de las propiedades que tiene la cola del ratón ruso ni la sangre de dragón. Además, ¿es que no había otra Slytherin aparte de Parkinson? Enfurruñado, decidió seguir a lo suyo, sin mirar a la pareja hablar de la poción que preparaban en ese momento.

―Entonces, en vez de en este sentido, en el contrario, ¿no? ―escuchó que Pansy decía. Respiró hondo, apuntando propiedades de su libro de pociones en un pergamino que Pansy y él habían utilizado como borrador para el trabajo final―. Bien, gracias, Blay.

_Blay_. Por Merlín, estaba seguro de que una vez había escuchado ese apodo en alguna serie de la tele. El apodo estúpido de un chico estúpido, miembro de una pandilla estúpida de chicos populares. Populares y estúpidos_. Blay, Blay, Blay._

―Si tienes otra duda, me la dices. Draco y yo estamos a punto de terminar la nuestra.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No, en serio.

¿Verdad?

―No necesitamos más ayuda, Zabini ―soltó.Y con alivio vio que había estado deseando decirle eso desde que Pansy lo llamó―. Puedes irte.

―¡Potter! ―Pansy lo miró, enfadada―. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso?

Harry no se amedrentó. _Gryffindor y tonto._

―Viene a que no soy estúpido, Parkinson ―respondió, con fiereza. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó un poco más al caldero―. Si tienes dudas, podrías preguntarme, ¿no? Yo soy tu pareja, no Zabini. Yo.

―Sí, pero si _Blay_ puede ayudarnos, no veo el problema en que yo misma busque las mejores referencias ―apuntilló la morena, empujándolo un poco para ver la poción. Harry se obligó a concentrarse y no dejarse llevar por ese calorcito que le estaba subiendo por la espalda. ¿Por qué tenía que acercarse tanto?

―¿Las mejores? Para eso tenemos a Hermione.

―Prefiero a alguien de mi confianza, Potter.

―Harry.

―Eres Potter para mí.

―Como quieras, Pans.

―Pansy, Potter.

―Naturalmente ―dijo él, sonriendo. Hizo una pausa, antes de agregar el toque final―… Pans.

―Vas a morir ―aseguró ella, con los labios fruncidos. Bufó suavemente, mirando la mano de Harry―. Blay dijo en el sentido de las agujas, Potter. Nunca escuchas nada…

Y entonces le cogió la mano y ambos empezaron a remover la poción en el sentido que Zabini había impuesto. Harry tuvo la vaga sensación de que ya no le caía tan mal Zabini, si provocaba cosas así. Los dedos de Pansy, finos y largos, suaves, tocaban los suyos. Notó que la chica, incómoda, apartó la mano.

―Gracias.

―Espero que no te vuelvas a confundir. No quiero bajar mi media ―murmuró ella, sin mirarlo―, Harry.

Él sonrió.

..

El sábado por la mañana, Harry y sus amigos se prepararon para su primera salida a Hogsmeade de ese último año. Harry estaba muy entusiasmado, aunque la tristeza lo invadía cada vez que pensaba que el año que viene ya no estaría en el colegio ni haría visitas así (al menos no con todos sus compañeros). Al entrar en Las Tres Escobas, cuando empezaba a oscurecer, Ron, Hermione y él buscaron su mesa preferida, alejada de la puerta y algo distanciada de las demás. Estuvieron hablando un rato mientras bebían cerveza de mantequilla, hasta que Harry vio entrar a Pansy Parkinson seguida de sus amigos. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que sus amigos eran nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini. No es que le extrañase verla con ellos, pero tenía que reconocer que era difícil darse cuenta de que ahora ellos tres ya no eran los mismos. Era raro ver a Malfoy sin Crabbe y Goyle detrás. Y era extraño no considerarlos enemigos naturales. El trío se sentó en una mesa alejada. Vio cómo Zabini se levantó para seguramente pedir bebidas y, sin saber por qué y aprovechando que Lavender se acercó para hablar con Ron, Harry arrastró a Hermione hasta la mesa que ocupaban Pansy y Malfoy.

―Hola, Pansy ―saludó, intentando que su voz no sonara muy entusiasmada―. Hola, Malfoy.

―Hola, cuatro-ojos ―Malfoy gruñó cuando su amiga le dio un golpe en las costillas―. Potter ―Después, miró a Hermione de una manera que Harry no pudo descifrar. Todo era demasiado extraño―. Hola, Granger.

―Malfoy ―saludó ésta, con voz fría. Era obvio que se sentía incómoda y Harry se sintió un poco culpable.

―Estaba pensando que… tal vez… os gustaría que nos sentáramos todos juntos en una mesa.

Vale. ¿Él acababa de decir lo que acababa de decir? _Eres tonto, Harry. De verdad._

¿Y por qué la voz de su conciencia se parecía tanto a la de Malfoy?

No supo cómo, pero Malfoy se levantó, asintiendo con la cabeza. ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco? Merlín. ¿Malfoy aceptando sentarse con un Weasley, un Potter y una sangresucia? Los cuatro fueron a la mesa donde Ron y Lavender hablaban en voz baja. Al verlos llegar, Ron se sonrojó tanto que ni siquiera preguntó por qué Malfoy estaba sentado en la misma mesa que él ocupaba. Bueno, tardó cinco minutos.

―Oh, vamos, Ronald. Hay que potenciar las relaciones entre las casas ―dijo Hermione, bebiendo después de su cerveza de mantequilla. Pansy sonrió suavemente.

―Cierto, Weasley. A mí ya me aburre el concurso de testosterona que montáis ―dijo, mientras Draco rodaba los ojos―. Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad.

―Ya, me esperaba que dijeses la verdad. Lo que no me cuadra es por qué dices la verdad delante de… ellos ―dijo el rubio.

Hermione lo miró, frunciendo el entrecejo.

―A lo mejor lo dice para que alguien la escuche.

―Nadie te ha pedido que hables, empollona.

―Hablo si quiero, hurón.

Draco la asesinó con la mirada.

―Haya paz, haya paz.

..

Blaise no preguntó demasiado cuando vio a sus amigos en la mesa de Potter, Weasley y Granger. Llevó la bebida a la mesa de éstos y se sentó entre Draco y Ron, ya que le gustaba la cara de constante incomodidad que ponía su amigo al mirar a su derecha y ver a Granger a su lado. Dos horas después, Potter y Weasley los retaron a pedir Whisky de fuego.

Genial.

..

Harry paró de beber cuando notó que Hermione tenía dos cabezas. Le dio un poco de miedo. Así que se levantó y anunció que él regresaba al colegio, que era muy tarde. Pero se sorprendió al ver que en la mesa sólo estaba Pansy, cogiendo su abrigo.

―Weasley y Draco han apostado al Quidditch, Harry. Acaban de salir por la puerta.

―Oh.

Salieron en la puerta en silencio, Harry tambaleándose un poco. Rió tontamente cuando vio a Ron y Malfoy convocar sus escobas. Malfoy, además, convocó una quaffle. Parecía una apuesta seria, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que todo era de broma.

―Vas a morder el polvo, Weasley ―rio Draco, dando una patada al suelo después de montarse torpemente en su escoba. Ron rió y se subió a la suya. Intentaron jugar, Draco tirando y Ron intentando atraparla, pero estaban tan borrachos que la quaffle siempre caía al suelo y a ambos les entraba la risa. Harry también rió.

―Vamos a uno de esos bancos, Harry.

Su atención se desvió de los chicos cuando escuchó la voz de Pansy cerca de él. La siguió en silencio, dejando a Blaise y a Hermione, que habían bebido menos, al cuidado de Draco y Ron.

Hogsmeade tenía un parque. Un parque rodeado de árboles con hojas que caían a causa del otoño. Parque en donde estaban los seis chicos. Harry se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra, junto a la chica morena. ¿Era su impresión o siempre había sido tan guapa?

―Eres guapa, Parkinson ―dijo, con la voz algo ronca―. Muy guapa.

Ella rodó los ojos, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

―Estás borracho, Potter.

―Noooooo, Pans, no estoy borrachoooo –se quejó él, angustiado. Al oír a su parte racional haciéndole saber que sí lo estaba, se rió. Y además acababa de decirle que era guapa. Pero qué más daba. Ahora mismo la vergüenza y la timidez eran algo lánguido y borroso―. Bueno, quizás un poco. Pero de todos modos eres guapa.

Ella no hablaba, simplemente miraba hacia un punto perdido, una hoja, quizás. Parecía pensar en algo que la hacía entristecerse o quizás sentir melancolía, Harry no era capaz de descifrarlo.

―Es triste que haya tenido que pasar tanto tiempo para que estemos así, ¿verdad?

Harry no supo a qué se refería hasta que miró a sus amigos. Ahora eran Blaise y Ron quienes montaban en las escobas y reían haciendo carreras, mientras, en otro banco de piedra, Malfoy, despeinado y sudoroso, además de sonrojado por la bebida, hablaba con Hermione. Era tan surrealista, tan poco común… pero, por alguna razón, le gustó verlos así. A todos. Y también a ella. La miró otra vez. Estaba preciosa, con el pelo oscuro recogido parcialmente y aquel abrigo gris de botones enormes. Y no quiso que aquello terminara.

―Me gustas ―murmuró, sin mirarla. La escuchó ladear rápidamente la cabeza, seguramente estaba muy asombrada―. Me gustas mucho. Y creo que te quiero –Cuando se atrevió a mirarla, sintió el pecho adolorido de repente, como si le quitasen oxígeno. ¿Por qué tenía esa cara?―. Ya sé que te parecerá una tontería, pero-

―Potter ―dijo ella, sin mudar su expresión y levantándose del banco―. ¿Es mi borracho cerebro o Draco está besando a Granger?

Harry movió tan rápido la cabeza que se mareó. Y, tal y como Pansy había dicho, Malfoy besaba a su mejor amiga en aquel banco donde los había visto antes. Harry se levantó. No supo si era por el alcohol, pero las mejillas de su amiga estaban sonrojadas y las manos, que se movieron para posarlas sobre el abrigo de Malfoy, estaban temblorosas. El flequillo rubio del chico caía sobre su frente, dándole un aspecto muy infantil, cosa que a Harry le extrañó; siempre lo había visto muy parecido a Lucius Malfoy.

―Jamás creí que se atreviera ―le dijo Pansy, mirando a la otra pareja. Entonces Harry pegó un respingo al notar el calorcito en la espalda, ése que siempre le nacía cuando ella se aproximaba a él. Porque ahora Pansy estaba cerca y había pasado un brazo por su espalda. Harry se sintió mareado y supo que esta vez no era por el alcohol. Ladeó su cuerpo hasta ponerse enfrente de la chica. Merlín, dolía ver lo guapa que estaba en ese instante. El instante en el que Harry bajó un poco su cabeza en un gesto, apoyando su frente en la de ella y respirando su aroma femenino.

Y entonces la besó.

(fin)


End file.
